FlameHead
by rhiant271
Summary: A normal girl gets pulled into a land of myth and magic. Will Kasti be able to survive? And who will she choose? The strong demi-god? Or the villain?
1. Chapter 1

**Flamehead**

_Summary – A normal girl gets pulled into a land of myth and magic. Will she choose to fight for good? Or for evil?_

_Hi everyone! This is my first time at fan fiction, and I don't own anything Hercules, although I wish I did. If you have any suggestions, Rate and Review, leave them there. Thanks!_

* * *

Her life used to be normal. Ok…normal is a bit of an exaggeration. Her mother died when she was three and her dad left at ten. Kasti had to drop out of school so she could take care of her brothers so that they could get the education she didn't. She was never really appreciated by anyone for what she did.

One day as Kasti was walking home, she tripped, her books flying everywhere as the majority landed in a puddle. "Oh for gods sake. I wish someone could help." Before she could move a muscles, a haze of black smoke encircled her, pulling her to a time period where she was very obviously out-of-place. Everyone was wearing what looked like a bed sheet to her, with lace up sandals. However, Kasti was wearing a bright green midriff top, grey jeans and knee-high lace up boots. Her stomach was bared and anyone who walked past her could very obviously see the golden treble clef piercing that was just dangling there. She smirked, thinking about how people would react if they saw the tattoos on her shoulders. "Where am I?" she asks someone, but they avoid her with a wide berth, afraid that she might be insane. Before she can ask somebody, a cloud of black smoke appears, dragging her under the earth. The loss of oxygen and the intense heat causes her to lose consciousness, only seeing a glimpse of a tall imposing figure wearing all black with what looked like flames for hair. She has just met the god she called. Hades, Lord of the Underworld.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting Hades

**Chapter 2 - Meeting Hades**

**Hi all! Thanks to those who favorited, followed and even just read. I would love for you to rate and review though as I have no idea where I am going with this. Love you all diiiiiiiiiis much and I will send you all flowers (virtual)**

* * *

She awoke to the smell of sulfur. The room she had been relocated to was pitch black, except for a faint blue light in the corner, flickering, along with two yellow orbs beneath it. "Ugh…where am I?" She moves to sit up, but her head is jerked back, a thick metal chain tying her to the bedpost. "HELP!" She screams, as a hand clamps over her mouth.

"Now now dearie, I don't think that would be wise." She opens her eyes, and sees a man with blue fire in place of hair, bright yellow eyes and fangs. She shakes beneath him as he pulls his hand away. "I was the god you called for. Lord of the Underworld, Hades." He bows dramatically, smiling up to her, baring his fangs.

"Why am I chained up?" She asks, moving her hand to the chain.

"Ah, that is because you were putting up quite the fight. Broke a few of my ribs, but they are all better now." He unlocks the chain with a snap of his fingers, setting her free. She sits up, looking for an exit, but then quickly calms.

"Hades, what is the deal I have to make with you?" Kasti raised an eyebrow.

"Well, since I have already brought you here, all you need to do is work for me, and sell your soul yada yada, the usual deal." He holds out his hand and she reluctantly grabs his, and they shake hands. A vibrant glow emanates, and she falls, feeling queasy. "Yeah, you might feel a bit sick, just relax." As she blinked, slowly falling asleep again, Hades called out to his two minions. "Pain! Panic!" She saw two shapes run into the room, one magenta and the other blue, before she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3 - Rude awakening

Kasti awoke to the imps pouring freezing water over her head. "What the fuck?!" She screamed, jumping up and hitting one, pinning another to the wall. "Why did you do that?" She growled, about to punch him. He flinched.

"Hades told us to wake you up, and you were tossing and turning, so we thought we would help." Panic slides out of her grip, and runs out of the room with Pain.

"HADES!" Kasti screams, storming out to the throne room. "What the hell? Rude awakening much?" She snarls, raising her hand and slapping him as he slowly starts to turn red. He shouts, and flames burst out, scorching the room just as she ducks.

"I did it because you arrived late to our meeting." He grabs her arm and yanks her forward. "You had better never yell at me again."

"Why would I follow your rules? You are a pompous, self absorbed jerk!" She tries to pull her arm back and he starts to grow red.

"Now listen little girl, you chose to work for me. You let me change your life. Don't you ever raise your voice at me!" His grip tightened, and she whimpers, feeling a searing heat spreading across her arm.

"Ow, ow ow!" She screams feeling the heat stop and he pulls his arm away.

"Oh no, the last time the boss burned someone, it didn't end well." Pain looks at Panic.

"Oh my god, she's gonna kill him." Panic said, scuttering about in a worry. Kasti looked at her arm, seeing the colour fading and the rather obvious handprint on her arm.

"What the hell?!" She screams, slapping him again but sees the flames coming and ducks. She marches out of the throne room, and walks towards the River Styx. She rubs her arm softly. "Maybe I should visit the normal world." She walks over to Charon and he smiles, taking her up to Athens, already starting to like her.

"Call me and I shall come." He bows, kissing her hand and she blushes. She steps out of the chariot, and forgets about her clothing as she walks around. She is looking at the ground when a lanky figure bumps into her, sending her flying.

"Oh my gods miss I'm so sorry." A hand reaches out, and helps her up. She looks into soft blue eyes framed by curly hair.

"H-Hercules?" She says amazed.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hercules

Four

"H-Hercules?" She says amazed. He holds out his hand and she grips it, causing him to squeeze painfully as he pulls her up. She stand quickly, gripping her hand with pain. "That hurt."

"I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you…how did you know my name?" He asks, looking down her body and taking in the amount of skin bared and blushes furiously.

"I know you-" She cuts herself off, not wanting to reveal anything. "I heard about you from your parents…" She mumbles, biting her lip as her face flushes. "You look like a tomato, why is your face red?" He laughs, and gestures at her body.

"You um…what are you wearing?" He blushes further, the blush creeping towards his neck. She looks down at her body and forgets that she was still wearing modern clothes.

"Oh, these are clothes from my home town…Sydney." She says quickly, hoping that he doesn't question her further.

"Strange clothing…and what is this thing? A weird growth?" He leans down on one knee and lifts the treble clef piercing dangling from her belly button.

"That is a piercing. In my home town if you have one it looks desirable." She smiles, and thanks that he cannnot see her tattoos, as he would question them further. "Well, nice ot meet you, I should be on my way home." She runs off, before he can stop her to catch her name.

"But I never caught your name!" Hercules runs after Kasti, trying to follow her home. She ducks through every alleyway she can, to lose him. He catches up with her and sees a glimpse of her climbing over the wall. He grins, and tries to slow to climb it but instead crashes through it into a pottery shop.

"AMPHITRYON!" The man yells at the top of his lungs, pulling a pot off his head, his hair sticking up in all directions. "This is the last time I let you come near me!" He shouts, and starts to throw pots at Hercules as he runs out apologising. Before he can stop himself he crashes into a cart, where his father is sitting.

"Father, I am sorry but I was trying to follow a girl and she disappeared…" He looks around, but Kasti is long gone, now already back in the Underworld. "Where could she be?" He thinks, leaning against the cart at the memory of her passes through his brain, and the way she looked in the fading sun.

"I will find her." He says defiantly, stepping up away from the cart, causing it to rock.

BACK IN THE UNDERWORLD

"Kasti!" Hades screams at the top of his lungs, flames shooting out from his skull-shaped palace. "I will find that girl." He growls, and soon sees her walking in, tears streaming from her eyes. "Kasti?" He asks softly, and wraps his smoky arm around her waist, pulling her to him and sitting her on the arm of his throne.

"You burnt me." She says coldly. "I rain off and met Hercules who judged me for wearing this…do you have clothing I can change into?" She asks, wiping the tears. A dark purple dress with a black sash appears on her body, and she feel self-conscious about her tattoos. "Thank you Hades." She kisses his cheek and stands to leave.

"Wait, so along with that piercing you have drawings on your body babe?" He asks, pulling her back. "Devil and angel…" He whispers. He grins at her devilishly. "Suits you." She smiles.

"Sleep babe, I will wake you in the morning…I think a certain someone wants to see you again."


	5. Chapter 5 - Break-in

Five

Kasti awoke in a cold sweat, and when she quickly looked at her father's pocket watch, the only thing she has left of him she saw that it was 1:30. In the morning. She groaned and tried to fall back asleep but her senses were on overdrive. She climbed slowly out of bed and heard noises echoing throughout the Underworld, noises that sounded similar to a break-in. A rush of adrenaline flowed through her veins, making her suddenly alert. She threw a robe around her body, and slowly picked up a small knife that she kept strapped around her waist for safety purposes. She unsheathed the knife, watching it glimmer in the dark, the light shining in from the open door hitting the blade. Kasti snuck out of her room, and headed towards Hades'.

"Hades?" She hissed through the door, opening it slowly. "Hades, I think someone has broken in." She looks down and sees the signs of a struggle, but no Hades or …person…lying in the room. She winces and walks out towards the throne room, the noises getting louder. "Hades?..." She calls out, holding the knife behind her back. The noises stop, and she freezes behind a pillar, looking out cautiously. She exhales slowly, and she can see her breath in front of her, coming out as a fine silvery mist. Her eyes widen, and she steps out into the open, stepping on a broken shard. She holds back a shriek and bends down to pick up a glass. Hades' martini glass has shattered at her feet, a solitary worm wriggles beside it. "Oh no Hades…" She whispers, picking up the broken glass and she starts to limp through the halls. "HADES!" She screams at the top of her lungs, tears falling. "Please Hades, be alive, don't be harmed." She runs to the Lethe pool, and sees a man struggling to breathe. "Hades…" She murmurs, and runs closer not actually stepping into the pool, as she knows that she will lose her memory. "Who are you?" She asks, leaning closer to try and recognise his face.

"KASTI! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Hades shouted at the top of his lungs, making his right arm smoky and pulling the young girl towards him, perching her on the arm of his throne. "What do you think you're doing babe? He's a criminal and I'm punishing him. The imps will pull him out later."

"But Hades, who is he?"

"He's just some dirty little thief, caught him trying to steal my flames." He growls and glares down at the man, who is slowly crawling out of the pool, spluttering and choking.

"Oh my gosh." She jumped up and ran towards the man, trying to see if he was alive. "He's dying!" She shouts, and start to perform CPR on him, pumping his chest with the palm of her hand, and breathing air into him. "Hades!" She screams, trying to get his attention, but he is just sitting calmly in his chair swirling a worm martini.

"Well, dearie I think you should listen to your boss more often, he seems to know what he's doing." An elegant deep voice appears from underneath Kasti, and she looks down to a see a tall man with a hook nose and curled moustache. He looked like one of those old fashioned generic villains. TO prove it, he grabbed Kasti and turn her around to be a hostage.

"See babe, this is why you don't help them." Hades snarls, and looks down at the man. "What do you want?" He growls, sending fear shooting through both their bodies.

"I want to bring back the girl I love. I want to be a…. god." He shouts, and her eyes widen.

"Fat chance buster."

"Then I'll kill the girl." He pulls out a knife that looks extremely realistic, and holds it to my throat. He digs it in slowly, making her struggle and a bead of blood roll down between her collarbones.

"Hades." She whimpers, shocking him by showing the sweet side.

Hades groans, and flicks his wrist, sending the man flying backwards, hitting his head against the back wall. "LEAVE!" He shouts, and flames the entire room, including the man, before sending the man out with a puff of smoke.

Kasti sighs, and slumps down on Hades' throne, closing her eyes, falling asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING – Kasti's POV

"Ugh…" I moaned as I woke up in a surprisingly comfortable bed. "Wh-Where am I?" I ask nobody, and sit up, seeing a blackened room with a purple queen sized bed. A moan comes from beside me and I turn to see Hades asleep beside her. "Oh my god." I murmur, covering her mouth and Hades awakens.

"Babe, you are only in here because I didn't have enough energy to carry you to your room. I didn't try anything I swear." He mumbles, and rolls over.

"Ok, well I'm going to get dressed and ready to go out."

"WOAH babe, where do you think you are going." Hades appears in front of me with too much smoke, making me cough.

"I'm going up to Earth, and trying to see if I can find Jerkules k?"

"Babe, how many times have I told you to NEVER say his name?!" Hades' flames become a bright yellow, and I can tell he is ready to flame something.

I shrug and walk past him, going into my room. I undress, slipping into a dark purple dress with black sash across my waist. Part of the deal with Hades was that I got to have modern clothes whenever I was down here, and I get Grecian clothes when I'm on Earth. That, and I get my make-up bag.

I step into the bathroom, and apply a soft green eyeshadow, which brings out my eyes, and a light red lipstick. I ruffle my hair a bit, letting the curls fall down around my shoulders and walk out to the River Styx.

"BYE HADES!" I shout at the top of my lungs, and walk towards Charon. "Hey, can you take me up to where youtook me yesterday please?" I ask sweetly, and he nods, inviting me to step onto the boat and take me up.

EARTH – Kasti's POV

I waved goodbye to Charon as he smiled and rowed the boat back to the entrance of the Underworld. I stepped out of the dark forest, to see a shadow standing around, shouting at something else hiding in the shadow ."What…" I murmur, and see a centaur run out from behind me, charging towards the lanky man. I see his golden head of hair and freak out, running towards him. "HERCULES!" I scream at the top of my lungs, and he jumps back seeing the centaur, and it slams into a tree falling unconscious.

"Kasti, oh my gods are you okay?" He asks and runs to me, seeing me appear from the dark forest. "And why are you coming from the forest?" He growls and pulls me behind him protectively.

"Wonderboy, I can take care of myself. I just heard that you wanted to see me again." I blush and look down at my shoes, biting my lip before looking back up to him through my curls. His face blushes bright red and he starts to stumble.

"Uh umm..uh yeah I d-did, I just w-wanted to k-know wh-where you are f-from."

I giggle slightly and bite my lip out of nervous habit. "I'm from USA."

He looks at me confused. "I've never heard of that place before. Is it,..far?" He asks, curious as he moves slightly closer.  
"Uhm, Herc, hands off the merchandise." He pulls his arm away from around my waist and I relax. "Yeah pretty far."

We walk around for quite a while, just talking and having fun. By the sunset, I realise what the time is and run out on the meal we were having, causing him to run after me.

"KASTI! Come back!" Herc shouts after my running form and I head into the dark forest, dodging the trees. I lose him, I hope at least, and Hades appears in front of me in a cloud of smoke.

"Let's go babe." He wraps his arm around my waist and I hit his chest, upset just as Hercules appears.

"KASTI!" He screams, and lunges towards us as we disappear. "Hades you sick bastard! I will kill you!" He shouts, and hits a tree hard, breaking it at the roots.

"Kasti, I will find you." He murmurs as he walks out, rage written across his face.

**CLIFFIES! HAHA love you all, anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited and followed etc. To those people who reviewed you all get cuddles from me, you helped with coming up with ideas and motivation.**

**KONAKONACAT! You are amazing I love you mwa mwa *glomps you* Big cuddles tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Accidents

Six

_I was kinda inspired by a SPN episode so don't judge me, but yeah. Thanks for all the reviews, story favourites, etc._

"KASTI!" He screams, and lunges towards us as we disappear. "Hades you sick bastard! I will kill you!" He shouts, and hits a tree hard, breaking it at the roots.

"Kasti, I will find you." He murmurs as he walks out, rage written across his face.

He walked across the forest, pushing trees out of his way, and snapping them in half. He looked at it in anger, and shouts, as he throws the broken old oak across the clearing. He turns tail, stomping towards his father's temple to where he can get out his anger.

"FATHER!" He screams at the top of his lung, as a bolt of lightning shoots through the gap in the temple ceiling, striking the statue of the seated Zeus, and making him come to life in a flash.

"Ah, Hercules my boy." Zeus says in a loud booming voice, lifting him up into his hand. "Now what is the matter?" He asks him, and leans down slowly as he lifts his hand closer to his face.

Hades and Kasti appeared in a puff of smoke in the Underworld, with Kasti coughing a lot and Hades smirking at her, before starting to worry as she is coughing a bit too much.

"Babe, you alright?" He asks, and moves closer to her, his 7 foot frame towering over hers. She shakes her head, her curls flying out and bouncing. Kasti's breathing dies down to a normal level, and she tries to hide her red puffy eyes and the tear tracks running down her face. Hades grabs her arm, trying to get her attention to see if Jerkules really hurt her. "Babe, what's wrong?" He kneels down in front of her, and suddenly they are at eye level.

"N-nothing." She murmurs, yanking her arm out of his iron grip and running straight to where she felt safest. Hades' room.

She sobbed silently into the duvet of the mattress, her body heaving with each breathe she took as she tried to keep herself under control.

"Come on Kas, you need to relax, you didn't tell him that much." She mutters to herself, not realising Hades was in the room. "You told him you were from the states sure, but that isn't too bad right?" She asks and her voice cracks towards the end, causing her to collapse in heart-wrenching sobs.

"Kasti?" Hades murmurs softly from the shadows, gliding towards her. He sat himself slowly on the bed, and rubbed her back soothingly. She stopped crying immediately, not wanting to show any signs of weakness in front of such a strong god. "You can open up to me you know that." He says softly, all anger and usual malice in his voice gone. She starts to hyperventilate, in shock from how kind he is. She reached under her pillow, and pulled out a pair of sais, and spin quickly holding them to his throat.

"WHAT have you done with Hades?" She growls, fire in her eyes and he can see clearly the tear tracks running down her cheeks. "WHERE IS MY HADES?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, the tears starting to fall again. He wraps his arms around her slowly, pulling the weapons out of her grasp and gently rocks her back and forth, cooing into her ear softly. She breaks out in hysterics, and murmurs over and over "Where is my Hades?" before starting to relax. "I'm sorry, I've just never seen you like that." He nods and rubs her back. As she lifts her head up to him, he notices just how close they are.

"It's alright." He murmurs, his hot breath hitting her cheek, before he leans closer. He pauses, and looks at her before she pushes her head up quickly, kissing him passionately. Once she realises what she has done she backs away.

"Accidents don't happen accidentally." She murmurs, before racing out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Fates

F7

_Hello my beautiful people! I've missed you all and I know you all probably hate me because I've been taking so long to update each story, but I've been struggling with stuff in my family….so yeah! Here's the next installment and don't kill me…..please._

* * *

**Hades' POV **

**FLASHBACK**

I looked down from the tree-tops, peeking through the leaves at the scene that unfolded beneath me. Kasti ran past, looking behind her afraid. 'What could be scaring her?' I think to myself, and try to see what is following. "Jerkules." I growl aloud, before disappearing in a cloud of grey smoke. I appear before Kasti. "Let's go babe." I whisper in her ear. I wait for the jerk to appear, and snarl at him before disappearing back to the Underworld.

**END FLASHBACK**

I rest my head in my hands, the flames turning a dangerous orange.  
"GOD…..FUCKING…..DAMMIT!" I scream at the top of my lungs, roasting the entire bedroom I was in. I calm myself down, my chest rising and falling rapidly. "Okay fine fine, I'm cool, I'm fine." I pant, as I return to a normal blue shade, running my hand over the flames. "PAIN! PANIC!"

They rush into the room, flashes of blue and magenta. "Boys….I want you to make sure Kasti is okay, she's been freaking out recently." I mutter under my breath, determined not to say why.

"Yes your malevolence!"

"Yes your most lugroubiousness."

The two rushed towards the staircase that Kasti had just disappeared up, and I sigh angrily, sitting back on the bed.

"Why won't she just listen to me? I only want the best for her…" I look down upset, and wipe away a stray flame that had trickled down my cheek from my eye.

**KASTI'S POV**

I ran into Cerberus' room, and dove beneath the three heads. I sobbed silently into the hair of the large dog, trying to calm myself down. I felt something wet along the side of my head, making me squeal.

"Cerbie, I'm fine boy. Don't worry about me." My mind races through what just happened, and I slowly start to come to reason with what he did. I look around nervously, and slowly walk out of Cerberus' room. I walk through the small hallway, noticing how cramped everything is and I look around in shock. "W-W-Where am I?" I ask myself, and my eyes wander around, as I try to comprehend where I am in the Underworld. I stumble into a large ante-chamber, and look around as I see something gold and silky running across the ground in front of me. I run my fingers over the small thread, and I perk up as I hear voices. I slowly, cautiously, creep into the smaller section of the ante-chamber, where I see three women standing. One was stumpy, round and a slight purple colour, with yellowed teeth, all crooked and none of them aligned with each other. There were three long strands of green hair, one from the left, one from the right and one above her head. The one on her left was blue, with a long nose that came to a sharp point. The rest of her body was sharp, all of her sticking out at angles. Her chin came to a point, and her eyes squinted with a large furrow between them. The last one, to the right of the purple pudgy one, was of medium height. It was a green colour, with six strands of yellow hair that seemed to be moving with their own will. Her chin also came to a sharp point, as did her nose but nowhere near as sharp as the blue one. Her hands seemed to be animal like, her palms long as well as her fingers. They all wore black cloaks that came up over their heads, and seemed to be arguing over something round in front of them. I leaned further forward, and spotted the thing they were arguing over, making me squeak. They were passing between them a single eyeball, trying to take it from each other. The purple one placed it in her single eye socket, and smiled. The green one hit the purple's head, and they eyeball popped out and into her hand. She quickly slid it into her right eye socket, and they eyeball rotated. The blue one then hit the green multiple times on the head, and the eyeball eventually popped out. A spider crawled down a strand of web out of the left nostril of the green one, and I shrieked as she sniffed, pulling it back up and into her nose. I almost gagged, and they cackled.

"Step forward little one."

"And we shall tell you what you want."

"You will listen and you will heed."

"For this is the Fates Creed."

My eyes widened in shock, and moved towards them.

"You three are the Fates?" I asked, and they nodded in synch.

"I am Atropos." The purpler one said, smiling evilly.

"I am Lachesis." The blue one said, and cackled as she noticed how afraid I was.

"And I am Clotho." The green one said, her long thin tongue hanging out of her mouth as she smiled.

"How may we help you today? You want to know your future we presume." They say at the same time, moving together as one form. I nod my head slowly, and move to a nearby chair. The eyeball they had been fighting over came out of Lachesis' hand, and she allowed it to float up into the air. The orb had a green glow around it, and it shifted into a picture.

"Hades will soon try to take over the world. The man who loves you will have his heart broken, though you may not know him that well yet. The hero will fall unless you assisst him, and the evil God shall reign over all. However, if Hercules does get assisstance from you, he will be able to overthrow Hades, and you shall never return home. It is your choice. Do you wish to help Hades, or Hercules?"

"But will Hades send me back if I help him?" I ask, leaning forward, and try to get closer to them. They cackle, before I get within even an arms reach and swirl into the eyeball, which disappears with a pop. I scream when they leave in anger, and start to destroy the room I am in, knocking over Hades' figurines, throwing chairs and breaking windows. I lie on the floor in tears, and breathe shakily, hearing footsteps. "Kasti?" Hercules says in shock, picking me up. I see a glimpse of purple, and moan out Hades' name before falling unconscoius in Hercules' arms, lying limp. My head falls over his arm and I lie, not moving.

**Hercules' POV **

"Kasti?" My eyes widen as I saw the darkened room, items cluttered and lying on the floor, windows broken and a small pale form lying on the ground, sobbing. "Kasti!" I cry out louder, picking her up. She murmured something, making me lean closer. "Come on, let's get you out of here." She fell limp in my arms, and didn't move. I growled and started running, not wanting to see her in pain anymore or in this evil dominion.

"You bastard! How could you hurt her?!" I shout, and rush towards the entrance of the Underworld, quickly going through a shortcut to get back up to the surface. I laid her cold pale body down in the sunshine, waiting in tears for her to wake up.

* * *

_HI guys, I know you all probably want to kill me. I am so sorry for taking so long to do this, to be honest I kinda forgot about it. I am going to try and do this as fast as I can, and update more often. My muse kinda disappeared, and I am so so sorry for taking so long. But it's here now, I'm rambling, read and review. Oh and thanks to these people for favouriting/following the story: _**BlackDragonTalom, bellacullenstar07, dragonknightxxriderofdarkness, pinky-pie, Yuki101, kaitamis, Randall Boggs, shattered-glass-slipper1, Megaraloveshercules2002, SuperMaurryn, Vexic and konakonacat. **_Thank you also to these people who have reviewed this story: _**Meg (Guest), SuperMaurryn, my muse konakonacat, AliCat (Guest), starwater09 and meg (Guest). **_And finally, also to the people who have favourited/followed me as an author: _**BlackDragonTalom, bellacullenstar, shattered-glass-slipper1 and konakonacat.**

_THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS HELPED ME, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND FAVOURITE/FOLLOW THIS STORY AND ME! Love you all bye!3_


End file.
